Love Runs Out
right|300px es una canción de la banda OneRepublic. Su duración es de 3 minutos con 48 segundos. Esta canción aparece en múltiples vídeos promocionales de la serie. __TOC__ center Letra |-|en Ingles= I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun, I'll be the bright, and black, that's making you run. And I feel alright, and we'll feel alright, 'Cause we'll work it out, yeah we'll work it out. I'll be doin' this, if you ever doubt, 'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out. I'll be your ghost, your game, your stadium. I'll be your fifty thousand clapping like one And I feel alright, and I feel alright, 'Cause I worked it out, yeah I worked it out. I'll be doin' this, if you ever doubt, 'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out. I got my mind made up and I can't let go. I'm killing every second 'til it sees my soul. I'll be running, I'll be running, 'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out. And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down, 'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out. There's a maniac out in front of me. Got an angel on my shoulder, and Mephistopheles. My momma raised me good, momma raised me right. Momma said "do what you want, say prayers at night", And I'm saying them, cause I'm so devout. 'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out, yeah. I got my mind made up and I can't let go. I'm killing every second 'til it sees my soul. I'll be running, I'll be running, 'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out. And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down, 'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out. Ooh, we all want the same thing. Ooh, we all run for something. Oh for God, for fate, For love, for hate, For gold, and rust, For diamonds, and dust. I'll be our light, your match, your burning sun, I'll be the bright and black that's making you run. I got my mind made up and I can't let go. I'm killing every second 'til it sees my soul. I'll be running, I'll be running, 'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out. And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down, 'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out. I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun, I'll be the bright and black that's making you run. And I feel alright, and we'll feel alright, 'Cause we'll work it out, yeah we'll work it out. And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down, 'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out. 'Til the love runs out. |-|en Español= Seré tu luz, tu noche, tu llama ardiente Voy a ser ese brillo, y esa oscuridad que te hace correr. Me siento bien, sí me siento bien Porque todo funcionó, sí, todo funcionó a la perfección Voy hacerlo, y si antes tenías tus dudas Pues el amor llegó a su fin, el amor llegó a su fin Voy a ser tu fantasma, voy a ser tu juego, tu estadio Seré esos cincuenta mil aplausos en uno solo Y me siento bien por ello, Porque todo funcionó, sí, todo funcionó a la perfección Voy hacerlo, y si antes tenías tus dudas Pues el amor llegó a su fin, el amor llegó a su fin Tengo mi mente preparada, Y no puedo dejar escapar esta oportunidad Estoy acabando con cada segundo hasta que pueda salvar mi alma La dejé salir Cuando el amor llegó a su fin, cuando el amor llegó a su fin Y encendimos la chispa, luego la apagamos Cuando el amor llegó a su fin, cuando el amor llegó a su fin Hay un maníaco aquí Tengo un ángel en uno de mis hombros, y a Mefistófeles en el otro Mi mamá me crió muy bien, Y ella me decía: "Haz lo que quieras, pero reza en las noches" Y ahora se los digo a ustedes, porque yo soy muy devoto Hasta que el amor llegó a su fin, el amor se acabó, sí Tengo mi mente preparada, Y no puedo dejar escapar esta oportunidad Estoy acabando con cada segundo hasta que pueda salvar mi alma La dejé salir Cuando el amor llegó a su fin, cuando el amor llegó a su fin Y encendimos la chispa, luego la apagamos Cuando el amor llegó a su fin, cuando el amor llegó a su fin Ooh, todos queremos lo mismo Ooh, todos huimos de algunas cosas Huímos de Dios, del destino Del amor, del odio Del oro, del moho De los diamantes, de la basura Seré tu luz, tu noche, tu llama ardiente Voy a ser ese brillo, y esa oscuridad que te hace correr. Tengo mi mente preparada, Y no puedo dejar escapar esta oportunidad Estoy acabando con cada segundo hasta que pueda salvar mi alma La dejé salir Cuando el amor llegó a su fin, cuando el amor llegó a su fin Y encendimos la chispa, luego la apagamos Cuando el amor llegó a su fin, cuando el amor llegó a su fin Seré tu luz, tu noche, tu llama ardiente Voy a ser ese brillo, y esa oscuridad que te hace correr. Me siento bien, sí me siento bien Porque todo funcionó, sí, todo funcionó a la perfección Y encendimos la chispa, luego la apagamos Cuando el amor llegó a su fin, cuando el amor llegó a su fin Vídeo Oficial thumb|center|400 px Vídeo Promocional *Estos son algunos de los tantos vídeos promocionales o promos de la serie. thumb|center|400 px thumb|center|400 px Otros Medios Spotify Soundcloud Categoría:Musica HTGAWM Categoría:Videos Promocionales Categoría:Música Temporada 1 Categoría:Música Temporada 2